The present Academic Leadership Award (K07) application is to request support for Sanjay Asthana, MD to integrate the remarkable resources of the University of Wisconsin (UW)-Madison, and develop a comprehensive, translational, interdisciplinary, and campus-wide research program in Alzheimer's disease (AD). The UW has a long and distinguished history of conducting cutting edge research in neuroscience. However, there is currently no academic program in AD at UW. Establishing a preeminent research program in AD is one of the top strategic priorities for UW. To that end, recruitment of Dr. Asthana into a leadership position and commitment of substantial institutional resources is expected to facilitate establishment of an AD research program at UW. Furthermore, establishing such a program will provide the infrastructure to eventually develop a NIA-funded Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at UW. [unreadable] [unreadable] The major objectives of the proposed AD research Program at UW are as follows: 1) to bring together the remarkable resources of UW toward developing a campus-wide, interdisciplinary, and collaborative research program in AD, 2) to develop "research cores" which will form the basic structure of the proposed AD program, and provide an infrastructure for future funding of an Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at UW, 3) to develop a comprehensive training program covering all aspects of AD from its neurobiology to the diagnosis and management of patients with the disease 4) to attract investigators and other faculty members from across UW to the field of AD research and related illnesses. [unreadable] [unreadable]